The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to an alternator for a motor vehicle.
Alternators for motor vehicles have been previously proposed. Alternators may receive torque from a pulley that is driven by a belt connected to the crankshaft of the engine. In some situations, the belt tension becomes very high, which can reduce fuel economy.
The related art lacks provisions for efficiently reducing the rigidity of the alternator-pulley system to help reduce drive belt tension.